Talk:Akali/@comment-26150292-20150227010356
So many people calling Akali op... So many srubs who cant play correctly. The cycle continues... Anyways as for the nerfs its going to hurt, I can understand the range nerf so back line engage requires to be closer, but the E nerf was uncalled for. Yes the burst comes out quick but those who keep referencing the 100-0 either are quoting from retarded players who fed said akali or have themselves fed to said akali. As a Akali main I can tell you the 100-0 drop happens to only Adcs, apcs, and all for nothing burst assassins, no armor or resistance just damage and armor pen etc... and that only during fed mid game/early. Trust me I get nailed down (camped med and such). I might aswell go jungling or something to get gold. I wont be useful till i get a easy break, low hp target, adc prefered, after teamfight, or able to farm up. I tell you now tho you can measure alot of things by a player vsing you when playing akali. If he complains after getting killed he's a scrub, if he gets a sweeper, He's not a total scrub. CC is the worse im telling ya, which is good to see that some people know how to handle an assassin, since my job is to put your adc/apc from 100-0 as quikly as possible its my role. But fools always complaining how broken the champ is and such are complete idiots if I have to say it. Your team couldnt peel its a simple concept, if your tanks do know how to stop me and your support cant stun thats your problem not mine. Also one problem with your "op" theory, early game. Akali by far has one of if not thee worst early game of all champs q has terrible early scaling, your excape doesnt even come around till 6 so you find that the jungler loves to come over and say "hi", my cloak is easily countered with sweepers and such, something that costs nothing. if thats not enough then the fact the moment I get behind is like climbing an 80 degree slope, its that terrible. Tho knowing your match ups helps, that doesnt negate those innate problems that plague a akali early game. High risk, high reward, thats how she is, very weak early and if your not dumb enough to get behind and know how to play, you become a yi. Akali teamfights capaiblity is mimminal she only brings burst, no cc, no utility, etc... heck a Zed is more useful in teamfights to be blunt, but akali isnt for that team player, its for that person who says "Screw you all, that adc and apc are dead." it just so happens in the proccess of killing said adc and apc that the team can win teamfights easily, but that isnt due to akalis amazing teamfight ability its because that insane lone wolf fool goes all in just to kill said adc and apc with no intention to live. Thats just how assassins work dive back line kill the damage dealers and if capable get out alive, if not, laugh at the ragers who just got killed. Akali's 1v1 performance is pretty good tho, but what assassin isnt good at such things... Like your only job as an assassin is to kill the squishes if that retarded squishy is farming far way from the team or away from a tower, what do you expect. Akali is indeed a pub stomper, not because she is op, its because pubs only think of it as a 1v1 lane party, not a team game. they have no understanding of how to get vision or to deny vision. havint built up there counter play index for what ever matches they come up against, and because of that they complain. Akali really comes down to skill also, a player who cant time themselves right will die. Those poor players who think they're playing an op champ and die are holarious. I care not if your playing an akali or a zed or an lb you will be outplayed, that is my goal to show my mechanical skills and management are superior to yours. So like who knows how many players before me have stated "if you want to counter an akali you must do theses things." 1. get a sweeper or a pink, i say get ward trinket and upgrade to pink for within like 10 mins you would have gained back the value, and it doubles as a ward for mid bushes. junglers would normally grab a sweeper anyways so when they gank lay that sucker down with the w comes down, easly. 2. go ham early, Akali's very weak early the harrass that she can do is very limited so you got a good 4-7 minutes of free harrass. denying creeps would garentee that she will be behind. She may even have to use her w early to try to farm so let the jungler know if she uses it for thats a 20 second cool down, makes it easy to kill her. 3. dont run around alone after laning phase, this doesnt just apply for a enemy akali there are alot of champs that can solo a player. But Akali is one of those lone wolf champs that benefit from solo killing due to lack of peeling. If you have cc you can make her waste a R if you wish, I recommend not running down your lane to base tho if a akali is chasing, them creep jumps you know, but to be honest if you have done 1 and 2 from above and your running from this underfed akali you have done something wrong. If you follow what is said above your golden, and btw the whole "play akali and get carried to diamond" is a myth, you get shutdown and start needing to play smart after silver 3. it requires a counter play index at gold including some decent skills, them q +r+ q+AA+ e will not get you far anymore. reason why the akali play breaks down after silver because it get too hard playing with the terrible early game against other players who have an counter index and skills. Making Akali only good as a pub stomper snowballer, which is how she is designed. Well that conclues that rant I'm expecting a rework currently the R will most likely keep its 3 charges but be a charging ult like a Xerarth Q or Varus Q slower her movement speed during charging and gaining distance over time, I would prefer differnt effect caused by combos tho, like a Q + R will prock Q and deal bonus damage while Q + E deals a slow with hp left bleed. and AA dealing extra damage while a Q is active on an enemy intead of being procked i would like to see W become a more utility type of ability maybe giveing it 2 charges but reducing the radous from 400 to 250 and making where she only gains cloak 3 times 1 when she first enters up till the 3rd at which no matter if the W is still active or not she doesnt gain cloak again. I would prefer however if Im going to neet to charge my R to dive someone, at max charge I would like to jump 840 while only moving at ~15% of my original speed at the max charge.